


猫耳朵

by xiaosinian



Category: Vera Cruz
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 13:58:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17367149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaosinian/pseuds/xiaosinian





	猫耳朵

“为什么不呢，你骑的是他的马！”男人说着，猫耳朵得意地抖动了一下，然后一溜烟跑远了。

猫耳朵？Ben忽然意识到。如此的不合时宜，他回头看了眼追兵，策马狂奔起来。

士兵们对他射击，他侥幸地没有受伤。受惊的马把他摔在地上，他没有动，假装已经昏死过去，暗中把枪拿在了手里。

果然，没过一会儿，欢快的脚步声来到他身边，男人把他翻过身来，就要解开衣服大肆搜刮。他把枪抵在了对方腹部，缓慢地上移到胸口，看着男人的表情从愉悦变成惊愕。

小混蛋。他想着，给了对方一拳。男人摔倒在一旁，短暂地失去了意识，他爬起来，拿走了对方的枪。

他确定自己刚才没看错了，一双猫耳朵从那头乱糟糟的金发里探了出来，此时正和它的主人一样静静地呆在那儿。他也确定他能看见对方动物形态没有什么错了，因为面对这个差点害死他的匪徒，而他只想去摸一摸那双猫耳朵，连带那一头金发。

但他知道那太不理智了。 “在路易斯安那，我们会吊死偷马贼。”他对刚醒过来的男人说，把枪扔在了地上，调转马头离开了。

要是在路易斯安那？他在马背上想，那可就不会是吊死那么简单了，他才不会轻易地放过这样的猎物。但现在，他在心里无奈地叹了口气，把这当作一个小插曲忘了吧。

 

他没想到能这么快再见到对方，这个叫Joe的男人靠在门口，饶有兴致地旁观手下找他的麻烦。他和Joe对视着，但没有出声，如果Joe并不想阻止自己的手下，那他主动求助只能是自取其辱。

也或许是他从Joe的眼睛里没有看到恶意，所以才有信心Joe会阻止他们。“为什么要停下这场好戏，你对无辜的人心软？”他在事后问，Joe没正面回答，但他忽然冒出个念头，Joe也能看到他的动物形态吗？

他答应了和Joe同行，而这个念头始终盘旋不去。Joe是只野猫，善于捕食的野兽，越意识到这一点，Joe能看到他的动物形态这个假想就越令他心动。

男人在炫耀自己枪法时，一把摘掉了帽子，别人都看着瞄准的目标，可他又忍不住去看那双猫耳朵了，此时完全竖起来了，随着主人一起进入全神贯注的侵略状态。当Joe转过身，邀请他展现一下枪法时，耳朵又得意地抖了抖。

真想看那双耳朵服服帖帖地耷拉下来的样子。他一边想着，一边接过了枪。

 

明天就要启程了，他接受了主人的好意，去泡个澡放松了一下。就在他围好浴巾打算去穿衣服时，就看到了Joe正背对着他擦头发。耳朵和那头金发都被打湿了，湿漉漉的茸毛更加的清晰可见。就在他呆愣住的时候，Joe回了头，眼睛扫过他赤裸的上身，露出个懒散的笑容：“这群贵族老爷们可真会享受不是吗。”

他的心沉了下去，Joe看过他的身体后，没有任何异样的反应。他勉强露出个笑容，穿好了衣服。

总会有这种事，你动了心的对象却看不见你的动物形态。他不是什么越挫越勇的类型，他懂得放弃。但到了Joe这儿，事情就复杂了，大猫在你面前走来走去甚至表示好感，却在你走近的时候全身戒备，你想伸手去摸，但你又相信一定会被咬。就像Joe讲的那个故事，前一秒说着是怎么杀死了自己的养父，下一秒就变成了他是第一个听过自己讲往事的人，再然后又成了是自己的第一个朋友，漫不经心的冷血之后不知真假的示好搞得他心里也没了底，但既然Joe看不见他的动物形态，他也就选择了最简单的办法：当这些都是鬼话好了。

更重要的，和过往不一样，让Joe这样的人知道他的动心的后果可能是他无法承受的。他在透露了自己的故事，被Joe调侃心软时，就有了不妙的感觉。果然没过十几分钟，Joe就展现了冷酷。

他在对方摔上马车门离开后叹了口气，赶紧清醒一点吧，他想，让那对猫耳朵消失吧。

但事与愿违，当他看到受伤的Joe时，还是一眼就看到了因为疼痛耷拉下来的耳朵，那让Joe对他发的火都更像受伤的动物，痛得不行，但还是要对人呲牙咧嘴，他对此无可奈何。

在革命军的领地，他们睡在地上做简单的休息，Joe在他旁边，因为他们现在迫于形势的同盟关系而暂时放下了戒心。而他终于没忍住，伸手捏了捏睡着的人的猫耳朵。

薄薄的，上面一层软软的绒毛，他笑了，摩挲了两下。忽然手里的耳朵一扑棱，他刚收回手，Joe就睁开了眼睛。

Joe皱着眉看他，他也说不清是戒备多一些还是迷惑多一些。他一脸无辜地问：“怎么了？”

Joe狐疑地打量了他一会儿，转过身接着睡了。

真遗憾，他想，Joe还不知道他已经做出了让他们分道扬镳的决定。他会想念这个的。

 

那毛茸茸的耳朵让他在决斗中分心，这本该是致命的错误，但他毫发无伤。他守在重伤昏迷的Joe床边，突然冒出个念头：Joe是真的看不到他的动物形态吗？

“为什么不杀了我。”Joe在清醒后问他。

“你也没有。”

“我射偏了。”Joe凶巴巴地说。

他挑了挑眉：“我也是，没你偏得那么离谱而已。”

猫耳朵猛地颤了一下，Joe看上去像是想马上跑走，但伤口不允许他下床，于是一掀被子，把自己埋进去不和他说话了。

……耳朵尖还在外面呢，他想说。

他在Joe睡着后又回到了床边，男人皱着眉，耳朵不时地抖动，在睡梦里也不安稳。他又一次没忍住，伸手抚摸上了那对猫耳朵。对方在他的手掌下平静了下来，迷迷糊糊地睁眼瞧了一下就又闭上了，向他的方向伸了伸腰，把自己凑得更近。

忽然，Joe清醒了过来，大睁着蓝眼睛看过来，耳朵在他手里竖了起来僵立着。他没收回手，露出个笑容，又按揉了两下这只病猫。

Joe的眼睛亮了一下，但更快就换了个嘲讽的表情：“所以你能看见，真冷酷，你依然能开枪。”

他面露悔意，Joe的小计谋得逞了，舒舒服服地窝进了被子里。“能看见你的那些人真是太可怜了，还好我不是。”Joe嘟囔着，享受着他的抚摸睡着了。

 

在Joe快要把他吃破产的时候，他终于把人拐上了床。

“我只是好奇你们这些贪图享乐的南方佬有什么把戏。”Joe一边脱衣服一边说。

“当然，只是好奇。”他顺着Joe的意思说，其实他们都知道好奇只是个借口，但他们都乐于接受这层伪装。

事实上，他甚至觉得这有些可爱。他俘获了这只口是心非的野猫，而他也被俘获了。“请接受你的爱慕者的效劳。”他说，半开玩笑半是真心。Joe愣了一下，然后差点连猫耳朵都红起来，男人踢掉了裤子，趴在了床上，甩了甩尾巴。

他没想到还藏着一条猫尾巴。他伸出手，把尾巴握在了手里，心里被撩得发痒。但他耐心地抚摸着，尤其是敏感的尾巴根，终于那双猫耳朵因为舒适而温顺地耷拉了下来，双腿也打开了，不自觉地迎合着他的抚摸。

他把手指探了进去，一边继续逗弄着尾巴一边小心翼翼地扩张，就好像一边给猫喂食一边剪指甲。但把戏奏效了，Joe没有怎么抗拒，注意力都放在了敏感的尾巴上，身体放松，让他顺利地用手指把对方打开。

但他的阴茎进入的时候，猫耳朵腾的一下立了起来，身体就要逃离。他赶紧一把拽住尾巴把人固定在了原地，在最初的下意识反应后，Joe克制住了，没有再动，但耳朵一直绷紧着。他有信心自己能用丰富的技巧把人操弄得再次服帖下来，但他心软了，他缓慢地让对方适应，在摩挲猫耳朵帮人放松前，他吻了吻那毛茸茸的小东西，连带着那头金发。

漫长而柔和的性爱让Joe在结束后昏昏欲睡，他不厌倦地把玩着尾巴尖，忽然就想试试突破防线。“你不想猜猜我的动物形态？”他装作漫不经心地问。

Joe半睁开眼瞥了他一下，咧出个微笑：“我猜，是只老狐狸。”

没能成功反而被捉弄了一下，他难免有些气恼。但Joe还没完全愈合的伤口让他又柔软了下来，他抱住了Joe，塞好了被子，猫耳朵动了下，就随着主人的入睡安静了。

他觉得这已经足够了，他已经做好了Joe坚称看不见他的动物形态的打算。然而就在半夜，睡得晕乎乎的猫从他怀里钻了出去。“你的鹿毛太热啦。”Joe抱怨着，又睡了过去。

 

end


End file.
